


Таков мой рецепт

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идея Беделии разнообразить кулинарное шоу Ганнибала оказалась неожиданно удачной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таков мой рецепт

— И-и-и, как всегда по вторникам, с нами снова Ганнибал Лектер и его шоу «Отжарим по-быстрому». Чем побалуете нас сегодня, шеф?  
— Стейком из идио… очень глупого барашка под клюквенным соусом, — Ганнибал смотрел прямо в камеру. — Совет на сегодня — выбирайте мясо тщательно и никогда не пробуйте готовить того, кто умнее вас.  
Выносившая поднос с тарелками и соусниками ассистентка споткнулась и влетела в кадр с перекошенным ртом и вытаращенными глазами.  
— Стоп, снято, — скомандовал режиссер. — Перерыв десять минут.  
Все на съемочной площадке давно уже привыкли к Алане, как до этого привыкли к Марго, Анаис и многим, многим другим. Ассистенток Ганнибала отличала удивительная красота и такая же бестолковость (на самом деле все они в свое время спали с продюсером, но это качество логически вытекало из уже упомянутых ранее).  
Пока вооруженная веником, совком и гипнотизирующим декольте Алана с томной неторопливостью ликвидировала последствия катастрофы, Ганнибал перебрасывался репликами с оператором.  
— Боже, какой дебил придумал это название, — Ганнибал скривил губы. За полгода съемок фраза стала ритуальной, заменив им «Привет», «Как дела» и прочую социальную мишуру.  
— Главный продюсер, — услужливо подсказал Джимми. — Под кокаином или ЛСД, хотя сама она утверждает, что под принцессой Монако.  
— Да хрен бы с ней, но как я на это согласился?  
— Под кокаином или ЛСД, хотя ты сам утверждаешь, что… — Джимми засмеялся, предусмотрительно не став заканчивать фразу. Он отлично знал, что есть границы, которые лучше не переходить — и что ножи в студии острые.  
— Прохлаждаетесь? — подойдя, Джек от души треснул обоих по плечам. Рука у него была тяжелая, но режиссера лучше еще надо было поискать. — Ганнибал, у нас небольшое изменение в сценарии.  
— Очередная гениальная идея Беделии?  
— На этот раз и в самом деле неплохая, — Джек щелкнул пальцами. — Короче, тема такая: ты готовишь какое-нибудь блюдо, а эксперт из ресторанных критиков должен определить ингредиенты.  
Ганнибал приподнял брови.  
— Опознать, что картофельная запеканка на самом деле приготовлена из картофеля? Даже не знаю, Джек, кому под силу такая задача.  
— А ты приготовь ее не из картошки, а из бананов и свеклы… Да хоть из баранины, — в голосе Джека мелькнуло раздражение. — Ты же сам не любишь этих напыщенных придурков, а тут такой шанс посадить парочку из них в лужу в прямом эфире — чем не развлечение?  
— И кого утвердили на роль шута? Чилтона? — Ганнибал скривился, вспомнив Фредерика с его невыносимым апломбом и страстью копировать чужие костюмы. — Его потолок — бургеры в Макдаке и Тако Белл.  
— Нет. Чилтона позовем потом, а для пилотного выпуска Беделия нашла какого-то мега-популярного кулинарного блоггера, — на этих словах все трое дружно скривились. — Десять тысяч подписчиков в ЖЖ, каждая запись попадает в топ и все такое.  
— Кулинар-самоучка, — Ганнибал не потрудился скрыть презрение. — Учит домохозяек печь шарлотки и лимонные пироги?  
— С нуля воссоздает фирменные блюда шеф-поваров, попробовав их лишь однажды, — Джек поджал губы, но больше ничего добавлять не стал. Похоже, он успел ознакомиться с блогом этого выскочки и находился под впечатлением.  
— И как же зовут эту вашу онлайн-знаменитость?  
— Грэм. Уи…  
— Уилл Грэм придет к нам на шоу?! — не дав Джеку договорить, выдохнула Алана. — А меня никто не предупредил… Джек, мне срочно нужно переодеться!  
— Знаешь его? — Ганнибал не стал этого показывать, но восторг Аланы вызвал в нем раздражение — о самом Ганнибале она никогда не говорила с таким восхищением.  
— Я читала «Оленью западню», еще когда там было меньше тридцати подписчиков, — с непонятной гордостью выдала ассистентка. Ганнибал мог бы поклясться, что под густым слоем телевизионного грима она покраснела.  
— Поздравляю, — сухо выдал он и отвернулся. Сначала Алана, потом Джек… Хотя начинать следовало с Беделии — она ни за что не предложила бы абы кому поучаствовать в своем любимом телевизионном детище.  
Еще не успев появиться, Уилл Грэм вызвал в Ганнибале глухое раздражение. Впрочем, к лучшему — раздражение всегда было его лучшей музой.

— Добрый день, — Уилл Грэм протянул руку для рукопожатия, но смотрел при этом куда-то в сторону, давая прекрасную возможность изучить себя поближе. Взъерошенные волосы, явно знакомые с подушкой ближе, чем с расческой, мятые джинсовые брюки и рубашка в клетку, замкнутое выражение лица — что еще можно было ожидать от человека, полжизни проводящего в социальных сетях? Ганнибал предположил, что перед камерой это дитя интернета окончательно одеревенеет и не сможет выдать ни единой связной фразы.  
Но тут Уилл расширил ноздри, принюхиваясь, и Ганнибал поймал себя на вспышке интереса к собеседнику.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие, Ганнибал тщательно вытер ладони о фартук. Все это время Уилл стоял с вытянутой рукой, но, кажется, не чувствовал ни малейшего неудобства.  
— О, вы уже познакомились, — Джек бесцеремонно ворвался в так и не начавшуюся толком беседу. — Отлично, тогда перейдем сразу к делу. Уилл, Беделия объяснила вам концепцию шоу?  
— Я… М-м-м… Боюсь, что нет. Она попросила помочь, но деталей не уточнила.  
— Ну, вы хотя бы знаете, что находитесь в студии телепередачи «Отжарим по-быстрому»?  
Даже сквозь стекла очков было видно, как Уилл непонимающе моргнул. Он промедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:  
— Я не нахожу телевидение достаточно интересным.  
Ганнибал облизал губы. Уилл оказался той самой картофельной запеканкой, которая приготовлена то ли из бананов, то ли из свеклы. На первый взгляд непритязательный и начисто лишенный шарма, он вызывал интерес, стоило лишь его распробовать.  
— Уверяю вас, скоро это изменится, — Ганнибал коротко поклонился и отошел к своему столу. Ему надо было подумать над правильным рецептом.

Когда Джек спросил, можно ли использовать для съемок Уилла его рабочее место, Ганнибал лишь скупо кивнул. Хотя если бы кто-то еще посмел посягнуть на его личные ножи и с любовью и умом обставленный кухонный стол, но рисковал бы оказаться на этом самом столе в качестве основного блюда.  
Задачка, которую он загадал Уиллу, была простой, но в то же время изящной, и Ганнибалу было интересно, как тот с ней справится.  
По правилам шоу Уилл не видел, что именно пробует. Ему завязали глаза (о, как бы Ганнибал хотел, чтобы на месте черной маски для сна был его собственный галстук! Это придало бы действу определенный стиль), и Алана, непривычно юная и беззащитная в простом цветастом платье до колен, за руку подвела его и усадила за стол. Ощупав вилку и неловко зажав ее в кулаке, Уилл безошибочно ткнул ей в тарелку и отправил в рот первый кусок мяса. Тщательно его прожевав, потянулся за добавкой. Его лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало.  
Ганнибал мысленно приготовил себя к разочарованию, но тут Уилл встал со стула и сделал три шага от стола. Его дальнейшие действия едва ли были согласованы с продюсером или режиссером, но на площадке стояла оглушительная тишина, нарушаемая лишь стрекотом работавших камер. Павильон накрыла болезненная магия, противиться которой ни у кого не было сил. Ганнибал и сам на минуту забыл, как дышать.  
Отойдя назад на полметра, Уилл замер на месте. Потом, так и не сняв повязку, одним размашистым шагом оказался у стола, взял шеф-нож, разделочную доску и стал нарезать воздух.  
— Я мелко шинкую лук, — заговорил он в этой заколдованной тишине, — затем мою, сушу и измельчаю веточки эстрагона. Вручную — так лучше раскроется запах. Вываленную в специях телячью вырезку обжариваю на сливочном масле до образования корочки, постоянно переворачивая, — по-прежнему действуя вслепую, он включил газовую конфорку и четкими, уверенными движениями обжаривал в сковороде воображаемое мясо.  
— Готовое мясо заворачиваю в фольгу и отправляю в духовой щкаф на один час при температуре в сто восемьдесят градусов. В сотейнике тушу в сливочном масле лук на слабом огне, периодически помешиваю. Через двадцать минут добавляю вишню без косточек, всыпаю сахар и вино. Сухое подошло бы лучше, но у меня только полусладкое. Солю, перчу и оставляю тушиться без крышки еще на двадцать минут. К получившемуся вишневому соусу добавляю эстрагон, перемешиваю и снимаю с огня. Нарезаю мясо некрупными кусочками, поливаю соусом и подаю к столу. Таков мой рецепт.  
Тяжело дыша, Уилл снял повязку. Отмершая съемочная группа бешено зааплодировала. Уилл поднял руку, показывая, что еще не закончил. Он подошел к Ганнибалу — камера ехала параллельно с ним, ловя каждый ракурс — и проговорил, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Это блюдо готовили не вы, не так ли?  
Ганнибал склонил голову набок. У него с трудом получалось скрыть ликование.  
— Допустим, — односложно произнес он.  
— Вас выдало вино, — продолжил Уилл. Он тяжело дышал, словно его лихорадило, зрачки сузились и стали размером с булавочную головку. Ганнибал ощутил мимолетную вспышку собственничества — ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то кроме него видел Уилла таким. — Вы никогда не стали бы использовать полусладкое вместо сухого, шеф Лектер. И знаете что? Я был не прав, признаю. Пожалуй, теперь я на самом деле хочу попробовать приготовленное вами блюдо.  
Ганнибал облизал нижнюю губу. Удивительным образом их желания совпали. Он и сам пришел к аналогичному выводу: Уилл Грэм, звезда кулинарных блогов, определенно стоит того, чтобы Ганнибал приготовил для него лично.

— Кухня не терпит негатива. Но что делать, если оставить эмоции за ее пределами не получается? — Ганнибал наклонился к камере. Это был его любимый ракурс, когда с экрана он смотрел зрителям прямо в душу. — Все просто. Вспомните злость, которую испытали, когда вам нахамил кассир в Воллмарте. Вспомните соседа, припарковавшегося так, что закрыл вам выезд с парковки. Вспомните босса с его дурацкими замечаниями. А затем положите эти воспоминания на разделочную доску и выберите нож поострее. Мы — то, что мы едим. Вываляйте свою фрустрацию в муке, поджарьте и подайте с розмарином и тмином. В жизни нет ничего, что нельзя приготовить, главное правильно выбрать гарнир.  
Гости в студии зааплодировали. Сидевший в паре метров от Ганнибала Чилтон дернул губами, изображая усмешку, и несколько раз преувеличенно театрально похлопал. Намеки отскакивали от него, как плохо заточенный нож от перемороженного мяса. Когда это бывало выгодно, Чилтон вообще отличался повышенной толстокожестью.  
— Надеюсь, я не найду в вашем сегодняшнем рагу с миндалем, шпинатом и гранатовым соком ни кассира, ни соседа, ни… Пожалуй, не могу сказать то же самое про босса, — Чилтон мелко засмеялся.  
Ганнибал на миг прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, на месте куриных сердец в миске красовались глаза Чилтона. Ганнибал аккуратно промыл их в проточной воде и с большим удовольствием разрезал каждое на четыре части.  
В сегодняшних съемках все было не так: свет прожекторов слишком слепил глаза, от Джимми слишком несло навязчивым парфюмом и даже шеф-нож — святая святых Ганнибала, брать который не позволялось никому вплоть до руководителя канала — казался недостаточно острым.  
Проблема была, разумеется, не в них (хотя Джимми на самом деле не помешало бы сменить парфюм). Проблема звалась Уиллом Грэмом и в данный момент находилась где угодно кроме своего законного места — возле Ганнибала.  
— Что значит, сегодня снимаем Чилтона? — переспросил Ганнибал час назад. Те, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, сразу поняли бы (ладно, стоило переформулировать: возможно, Уилл единственный понял бы), что он взбешен, хотя для стороннего глаза он выглядел привычно невозмутимым и собранным.  
— Выпуск с Грэмом собрал восторженные отклики, но Беделия решила попробовать снять один эпизод с известным ресторанным критиком, как и планировалось с самого начала, чтобы посмотреть на зрительские рейтинги.  
Окей, вероятно, в некоторой степени Ганнибал сам был в ответе за Чилтона в своей студии. Возможно — только возможно — его полуторачасовой разговор с Беделией по телефону, состоявший преимущественно из жалоб на ее самоуправство, недопустимость подобного поведения в дальнейшем и полное несоответствие Уилла Грэма образу типичного балтиморского ресторанного критика как-то повлиял на ситуацию. Но, в конце концов, она действительно была не права, и кто-то должен был указать на это — ради ее же блага.  
Признавать свои ошибки — это одно, но исправлять их другими, еще более чудовищными — совсем другое. Ганнибал снова покосился на Чилтона. Тот сидел, покачивая ногой в ботинке из матовой коричневой кожи — лимитированная осенняя коллекция Берлути, пару передач назад Ганнибал сам был обут в такие же — и напоказ скучал. Выражение брезгливого превосходства было единственным, что вообще удавалось ему на кухне.  
— Правду ли говорят, Фредерик, — Ганнибал пододвинул гостю блюдо с миндалем и улыбнулся, приглашая его к беседе, — что вы не понаслышке знакомы с кухней большинства ресторанов Балтимора, что называется, изнутри?  
Чилтон мгновенно приосанился.  
— Да. Полагаю, у вас, как у человека, не обладающего подобным опытом, могут быть какие-то вопросы. Спрашивайте, не стесняйтесь, — поощрил он Ганнибала, приняв его молчание за нерешительность.  
— Не уверен, что это будет уместно… — Ганнибал сделал паузу.  
— Хватит уже этих расшаркиваний. Давайте!  
Выждав еще пару секунд, как ждут, пока дойдет тесто, Ганнибал с максимальной учтивостью осведомился:  
— Правда ли, что работники Макдональдса не едят ничего, что не приготовили своими руками?  
Дальше можно было не слушать, и Ганнибал уделил все внимание тушеным куриным сердцам — пора было добавлять мускатный орех и сок свежевыжатого граната.  
«Работал… всего полтора месяца перед поступлением в университет… ценный жизненный опыт… прошел весь путь с самых низов…» — забыв про скуку и новые ботинки, Чилтон возмущенно заламывал руки и обращался к аудитории за сочувствием.  
Ганнибалу было не интересно. Он думал только о том, сколько минут понадобится, чтобы получить у Беделии номер мобильного телефона Уилла.

— Рад, что вы нашли время для нашей встречи, Уилл, — Ганнибал приподнялся со стула и слегка поклонился.  
Уилл дергано кивнул в ответ и поправил очки. Он определенно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. И дело едва ли было в интерьере — хотя вкус в отделке помещений у Абеля, безусловно, был эклектичным.  
— Вам здесь не нравится? Мы можем… — разумеется, ни в какое другое место Ганнибал уходить не собирался, но почему бы не сделать вид ради хорошего человека? Уилл предсказуемо замахал руками, чуть не сбив со стола солонку, и принялся неловко сдирать с себя куртку.  
Сегодня он не только причесался, но даже зачесал волосы назад. Легкая однодневная щетина и покрасневшие, часто моргавшие глаза придавали ему беззащитный вид — и без утайки выдавали количество проведенных за компьютером часов.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Так о чем вы хотели поговорить?  
— Может, я просто хотел насладиться вашей компанией, Уилл? — с укоризной отозвался Ганнибал, приподняв бровь. — И ужином — здесь он, к слову, действительно достойный.  
— Ужин — это хорошо, — Уилл кивнул, усилием воли сосредотачиваясь на разговоре. — Хотя, кажется, обед и завтрак я сегодня пропустил.  
— Вы не думали, что ваш, — Ганнибал помолчал, подыскивая подходящее слово, — образ жизни вреден для здоровья? Вы рассказываете тысячам людей о том, чего сами же себя и лишаете. Где в этом смысл?  
— Благодаря мне те, кто не в состоянии позволить себе дорогие рестораны, могут сами приготовить подаваемые там блюда.  
— И это стоит вашего здоровья? Я считаю, что нет.  
Уилл собирался что-то ответить, но подошла официантка, и разговор прервался.  
— Фирменное блюдо от шеф-повара Гидеона, — произнесла она, расторопно убирая со стола вазу с цветами, солонки и перечницы.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Он выбрал ресторан Гидеона не просто так — для ужина с Уиллом это место подходило идеально. Сам он бывал здесь неоднократно, но не спешил раскрывать своему спутнику все секреты, наслаждаясь его непониманием и замешательством.  
— Очки вам только помешают, поверьте, — Ганнибал перегнулся через стол и за дужки снял с Уилла очка. Его пальцы коснулись висков Уилла, поймав ровный ритм пульса. Ганнибал убрал очки в свой нагрудный карман.  
Теперь их разделял абсолютно пустой, застеленный матово-черной скатертью стол.  
Как только свет погас и комната погрузилась в полную темноту, Ганнибал заговорил снова:  
— В ресторане Абеля у вас не получится изучить меню. Его просто нет — шеф-повар готовит то, что считает нужным. Вы не можете вставать из-за стола и передвигаться по помещению — есть опасность пораниться. Не можете пользоваться мобильником, планшетом или любым другим предметом, излучающим свет. Никаких столовых приборов. Только хорошая еда и, — тут он позволил себе усмехнуться, — компания.  
— И никакой возможности узнать, что именно ты ешь, не полагаясь на свои вкусовые рецепторы?  
— Или на опыт, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Мне достаточно потрогать стейк, чтобы понять, на какой гриль-сковороде, с какими маслом и специями он поджарен. Вы знали, что у каждой фирмы, производящей кухонную утварь, свой уникальный рисунок покрытия? По количеству, форме и толщине полос легко можно определить производителя. Ну а вам достаточно попробовать мясо на вкус. Сравним впечатления?  
Уилл рассмеялся. Единственный минус темноты состоял в том, что Ганнибал не видел его лица.  
— Хотите еще раз протестировать мои способности?  
— Хочу еще раз ими насладиться.  
Поставив перед Ганнибалом и Уиллом тарелки, официантка покинула зал — маленький, уединенный, предназначенный специально для тех, кто хотел поесть без лишней компании.  
— Надеюсь, вам не будет неудобно брать еду руками, — с нотками беспокойства заметил Ганнибал. Он бы не хотел, чтобы такая мелочь испортила все впечатление.  
— Ничуть, — невнятно проговорил Уилл. Кажется, он уже дожевывал первый кусок. Ганнибал без опасений последовал его примеру — Абель Гидеон, при всей своей эксцентричности, по праву оставался одним из лучших шеф-поваров Балтимора.  
Уилл, похоже, действительно проголодался — прошло не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем он заговорил. Голос был чуть хриплым и лишенным обычных интонаций.  
— Я… — начал он и замолчал снова, словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. — Я стою на берегу Чесапикского залива с удочкой. Поймав лосося, разделываю его прямо на месте: удаляю голову, потрошу и разрезаю на тонкие ломти. Подвешиваю их на штыри и оставляю коптиться.  
Ганнибал кивнул — Абель частенько хвастался своей коптильней.  
— Я смешиваю мед с зерновой горчицей и винным уксусом. Тонкой струей вливаю оливковое масло, размешивая до полного растворения. Нарезаю клубнику на половинки, шинкую стебли сельдерея, добавляю мелко порубленного копченого лосося. Смешиваю их вместе с рукколой, вливаю заправку, аккуратно перемешиваю и раскладываю по тарелкам. Таков мой рецепт.  
— Идеально, — выдохнул Ганнибал. Это относилось в равной мере к талантам Абеля и Уилла. Необычный, смелый рецепт — и лучшая его презентация, о какой только можно мечтать.  
— Вам нравится? — спросил он.  
— Это… — Уилл задумался, подбирая слова. — Необычно. Притягательно. Но я воздержусь от окончательных оценок до тех пор, пока не попробую еду, приготовленную вами.  
Вот сейчас полное отсутствие света было весьма кстати — Ганнибал не был уверен, что готов показать хоть кому-то такое выражение своего лица.  
— Разумный выбор, — сдержанно одобрил он, нажимая на кнопку под столешницей.  
Повинуясь сигналу, в зал вошла официантка с бутылкой Батар-Монраше и парой бокалов. Разлив вино, она снова исчезла, не произнеся ни звука.  
— Думаю, Абель не обидится, если мы немного нарушим правила, — решил Ганнибал, достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака и переломив пополам хемилюминесцентную палочку. Она излучала тревожный зеленоватый свет, который уже в двадцати-тридцати сантиметрах растворялся в темноте.  
Ганнибал увидел лицо Уилла, разглядывавшего свои ладони. Официантка — вероятно, новенькая — переусердствовала, убирая со стола все лишнее, и не оставила ни одной салфетки. И если Уилл был готов пользоваться руками вместо столовых приборов, то хватать ими же до блеска натертый бокал — нет.  
Ганнибал зажал ножку бокала средним пальцем правой руки, подхватил его и сделал глоток. Не дожидаясь, пока Уилл проделает то же самое, Ганнибал перегнулся через стол и поднес свой бокал к губам Уилла. Промедлив секунду, тот сомкнул губы на тонком стекле и откинул голову. Открывая горло. Позволяя Ганнибалу поить себя. Отдавая контроль.  
Мигнув напоследок, палочка погасла, но перед внутренним взглядом Ганнибала по-прежнему стояло лицо Уилла с закрытыми глазами и длинными, изогнутыми ресницами. Ему стоило немалых усилий остаться спокойным и не расплескать вино.  
Неожиданно Ганнибал смог очень четко дать название тому чувству, которое испытывал — предвкушение.

— Ганнибал, ты невыносим! — сказал Джек. Неподдельное раздражение в его голосе мешалось с некоторым уважением.  
— Полагаешь? — переспросил Ганнибал, стараясь не переступить грань между уверенностью в себе и откровенным самодовольством.  
Он мог бы ответить «понятия не имею, о чем ты», но не стал. Не то чтобы Ганнибал не любил врать — угрызения совести мучили его не сильнее, чем предродовые схватки — но сейчас это означало бы откреститься от всего сказанного и сделанного. Отказаться от того, чем он по праву гордился.  
Джек открыл рот, собираясь разразиться тирадой, но только махнул рукой.  
— На, — сказал он наконец, протягивая Ганнибалу мобильный телефон. — Беделия срочно хочет с тобой пообщаться.  
Ганнибал поджал губы.  
— Не понимаю, зачем она звонит тебе, если отлично знает мой номер, — произнес он, но телефон все же взял.  
— Добрый день, Беделия. Как поживаешь?  
— Твоими стараниями — отвратительно, — последнее слово она произнесла чуть ли не по слогам, не повышая, впрочем, голоса. Что бы ни происходило, она всегда разговаривала тихим, интимным шепотом — Ганнибал знал это не понаслышке, поскольку не раз вытаскивал Беделию из ситуаций, не просто допускавших, а прямо-таки требовавших криков, ругани или слез. — Что происходит, Ганнибал?  
Плечом прижав трубку к уху, он задумчиво оглядел свои ногти. Его руки слишком часто попадали в кадр, чтобы пренебрегать тщательным уходом за ними.  
— Снимаем очередной выпуск. Все как обычно, полагаю, — ответил он.  
— Как обычно? То, что с тобой отказываются работать все ресторанные критики Балтимора — это обычная рутина?  
— Вероятно, эти отказы говорят о них больше, чем обо мне? — предположил он.  
Несколько секунд Беделия молчала, обдумывая его слова.  
— И как же именно их характеризует тот факт, что ты выкапываешь из биографии каждого гостя, которого мы зовем в эфир, самые нелицеприятные подробности и с видимым удовольствием смакуешь их во время съемок?  
Ганнибал хмыкнул.  
— Как плохих профессионалов?  
— Это как-то связано с Грэмом? — Беделия вздохнула. Ганнибал легко мог представить, как она расслабленно сидит в шелковой блузке и юбке до колен, закинув ногу на ногу, и медленно потягивает Барбареско или Массето.  
Ганнибал приподнял брови, но отвечать ничего не стал — он не любил озвучивать очевидные вещи.  
— Одержимость Уиллом Грэмом тебя погубит, — шепнула Беделия. — Тебя, меня и «Отжарим по-быстрому».  
— Рейтинги утверждают обратное, — сухо отозвался Ганнибал. Да, он задался целью вернуть Уилла обратно в студию, но не ценой популярности шоу. Он слишком любил свою карьеру, чтобы хоть на миг допустить возможность профессионального самоубийства. Все, даже временная несговорчивость продюсера, должно было работать на пользу его программе.  
Простая логика: чем популярнее станет шоу, тем больше руководству придется считаться с мнением Ганнибала.  
В этом хладнокровном, тщательно спланированном «отстреле» ресторанных критиков Чилтон оставался личным поражением Ганнибала — единственным, но оттого не менее неприятным. Там, где остальные бежали, поджав хвост и выкрикивая невнятные проклятья, Чилтон вальяжно сидел, оглаживая набалдашник трости (позер во всем!) и улыбался. Атаки Ганнибала сбивали его с ног, но Фредерик обладал просто феноменальным умением быстро приходить в себя и игнорировать все, что его не устраивало — не забывая мимоходом заручиться поддержкой публики.  
Поняв, что справиться с ним ортодоксальными методами не выйдет, Ганнибал через подставных лиц заказал ему книгу о кулинарных обычаях Южной Африки и успокоился — пускай теперь зулусы с готтентотами помучаются от самомнения Чилтона и его костюмов.  
— Хорошо, ваша взяла, — Беделия приняла решение. — Можете наслаждаться победой. Но если шоу загнется, ты знаешь, кого винить — достаточно посмотреть в зеркало.  
Ганнибал позволил себе улыбку — как всегда, когда окружающие оказывались достаточно умны, чтобы поступать в соответствии с его расчетами.  
— Ты несколько торопишь события, Беделия. Уилл пока ничего не знает о своем возвращении в шоу в качестве моего соведущего.  
На том конце провода тихо вздохнули.  
— Дай мне неделю, и я все устрою.

«Мистер Грэм, вы никогда не думали выпустить книгу своих рецептов?»— напечатал Ганнибал, еще раз перечитал и отправил, не забыв поставить галку «анонимно».  
Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
«Я не готовлю».  
Пора задействовать Абигейл, решил Ганнибал и быстро залогинился. У него было десятка полтора виртуальных личностей, парочка из которых активно вела свои блоги. Но даже среди них Абигейл отличалась особенными изяществом и продуманностью. Ученица выпускного класса, недавно потерявшая родителей, она мучительно выбирала, кем хочет стать в жизни, и частенько советовалась с Уиллом.  
«Простите, что влезаю, но неужели это правда? Я была уверена, что помимо разбора чужих вы сочиняете и свои собственные рецепты»,— написала Абигейл, не забыв поставить смущенный смайлик в конце предложения.  
«Разочарована?» — реплика Уилла была отрывистой, и именно по этому Ганнибал понял, что задел своего виртуального собеседника за живое.  
«Просто удивилась. Было бы здорово приготовить что-нибудь вместе с вами», — написала Абигейл и отключилась.  
Пора было дать Уиллу передохнуть — чтобы атаковать снова, уже с другой стороны.  
«Раз вы не готовите, то и я не буду», — минут через пятьдесят Ганнибал пустил в ход Мэттью. По легенде этот юноша работал официантом в ресторане средней руки и был яростным поклонником Уилла Грэма.  
И тут же, не дожидаясь ответной реплики:  
«Хотя если вы попросите… Для вас все что угодно!»  
«Мэтт, это уж слишком», — Уилл даже не поставил точку в конце предложения, хотя обычно тщательно следил за орфографией и пунктуацией: «Я серьезно».  
«Я тоже. Хотите, сочиню блюдо и назову его в вашу честь? Но вам придется его попробовать!»  
Уилл оставил эту реплику без ответа. Хмыкнув, Ганнибал в очередной раз разлогинился и набрал короткое «Наткнулся сегодня на ваш блог, Уилл. Поистине интересное чтение. Л.»  
Не прошло и минуты, как его мобильный телефон завибрировал, сообщая о поступившем сообщении.  
«Я вас узнал, — писал Уилл. — Не думал, что вы заглянете в гости».  
«О, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мой самый искренний интерес, Уилл».

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что вы меня все-таки уломали, — Уилл качнул головой. Ганнибал привычно оставил без внимания мешковатые туристические штаны и невнятного цвета рубашку, сосредоточившись на лице Уилла. О, тут было на что посмотреть. Подвижное и тонкое, оно ежесекундно менялось. Все мысли и чувства Уилла читались в глазах, движении бровей и ресниц.  
— Просто повезло, — отмахнулся Ганнибал.  
— В последнее время мои читатели как с цепи сорвались, — пожаловался Уилл. — Каждый второй счел своей обязанностью поинтересоваться, понравилось ли мне участвовать в вашем шоу и не планируется ли продолжение.  
— Как удачно для меня.  
— Даже Абигейл…  
— Абигейл? — Ганнибал приподнял брови. Официально он знать не знал никакую Абигейл.  
— Вам это не интересно, — спохватился Уилл. — Простите, я немного нервничаю перед завтрашними съемками. Не уверен, что мне это действительно нужно.  
— Поэтому я и позвал вас в гости, — Ганнибал протянул Уиллу бокал с игристым вином. — Успокоить тревоги и вселить немного уверенности — если не в вас, то хотя бы во мне.  
— А я думал, вы наконец-то решились угостить меня ужином собственного приготовления, — сделав глоток, Уилл неуверенно улыбнулся. Ганнибал не мог понять, флиртует он или действительно настолько наивен. Впрочем, к чему гадать, если можно узнать напрямую?  
— Почти. Я действительно угощу вас, но завтраком.  
Ганнибал замолчал, давая Уиллу возможность осознать услышанное. Несколько секунд тот не двигался, потом тревожно покосился на дверь, перевел взгляд на окно во всю стену — словно искал пути к отступлению.  
На Ганнибала он посмотрел не сразу. Его взгляд скользил по ботинкам и брюкам Ганнибала, медленно поднимаясь к лицу — а вместе с ним поднимались и брови, придавая Уиллу вопросительный и одновременно беззащитный вид. Завораживающее зрелище.  
Ганнибал подошел вплотную.  
— Я отбираю у вас бокал с вином, — начал он, действительно забирая бокал у Уилла и совсем не случайно касаясь его пальцев своими, — и ставлю на стол вместе с моим. Беру вас за плечи и смотрю в глаза, прежде чем поцеловать. Я с удовольствием избавлю вас от этой ужасной рубашки и не менее ужасных брюк, даже не добравшись до спальни. Первый раз я возьму вас прямо здесь, на ковре, второй раз в ванной, и только третий, как и положено, на кровати. Я заставлю вас стонать и извиваться от наслаждения. Заставлю умолять — сначала не брать у вас в рот, потом — не останавливаться. К четырем утра вы сорвете голос, Уилл, а заснете к половине шестого — сразу, как только ваша голова коснется подушки. Уже в восемь вас разбудит минет и запах свежесваренного кофе и свинины с виноградным соусом. Хотя на самом деле, — Ганнибал перешел на шепот, — я бы мог подать вам подгорелую яичницу или картофель фри — и вы съели бы их, словно в жизни ничего вкуснее не пробовали. Потому что это было бы правдой. Таков мой рецепт, Уилл.  
То, что он только что озвучил, было лишь планом-минимумом — чтобы не слишком напугать. План-максимум также включал в себя минет и завтрак в постель, но уже в исполнении Уилла. Ганнибал хотел хорошенько узнать на вкус не только самого Уилла, но и его готовку. А он никогда не обманывал ожидания, особенно свои собственные.  
Время остановилось. В звенящей от напряжения тишине Уилл облизал губы, сам не осознавая (или наоборот, осознавая слишком хорошо?), как соблазнительно выглядит — и никакой другой ответ стал не нужен.

**Author's Note:**

> Oriental_Lady нарисовала к фику совершенно потрясающий стрип!  
> [раз](https://41.media.tumblr.com/9811dc6377cc52ba82330b6f9cffae3c/tumblr_nvmearivNV1rw9yv1o1_r1_250.jpg), [два](https://40.media.tumblr.com/798b082fb24f5ff41bb39608ca10f26e/tumblr_nvmearivNV1rw9yv1o2_r3_250.jpg) и [три](https://40.media.tumblr.com/7428faf82f59383c170bfc3cc1ce4418/tumblr_nvmearivNV1rw9yv1o3_r1_250.jpg)


End file.
